


Flood Logic

by Callmesalticidae, DaneelsSoul, shadow_wasserson



Series: Building From Scratch [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcoholism, Awkward Social Situations, Flooding, Logic puzzle, no really this is just a logic puzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmesalticidae/pseuds/Callmesalticidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaneelsSoul/pseuds/DaneelsSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_wasserson/pseuds/shadow_wasserson
Summary: TG: well our happy little family seems to have turned into a real shitshow latelyTG: what with everybody being unable to be around anybody else and all thatTG: i mean look what kind of shit might happen if were not careful





	1. Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Building from scratch Act 4 Intermission 2
> 
> But... um... you don't really need any familiarity with the series if you just want to work a dang logic puzzle based on the mess that has become of the characters' social interactions.

The meteor is flooding again. Dave, Gamzee, Kanaya, Karkat, Rose and  
Terezi are stranded in the foodblock. They are safe for now, but the  
waters are rising. They need to make it to the nearby airlock and seal  
themselves off until the flood subsides. They are separated from their  
goal by fast running water which is unsafe to cross normally.  
Fortunately, they have a bathtub which could be used as a boat to  
safely cross the gap. The bathtub can hold up to two people at a time.  
Unfortunately, the situation on the meteor is tense and the following  
restrictions must be observed at all times in order to avoid further  
degeneration:

* Terezi and Gamzee cannot be left unaccompanied, or Terezi will try  
to kill Gamzee.  
* Karkat will not allow Kanaya and Gamzee to be left unaccompanied based on similar fears.  
* Terezi and Karkat cannot be left unaccompanied or they will start  
spadesing at each other again.  
* Rose and Kanaya cannot be left alone without at least three others  
present or they will both turn into gibbering messes.  
* Rose and Terezi cannot be separated, or else Rose will get drunk off her ass.  
* Rose is in no fit shape to count as accompanying anyone.

How do they all survive?


	2. Solution

The following solution is nearly unique up to doing things in the opposite order and undoing steps in the middle:

* Karkat and Kanaya cross to the airlock, Karkat returns.  
* Karkat and Gamzee cross to the airlock, Gamzee returns.  
* Dave and Gamzee cross to the airlock, Dave returns.  
* Rose and Terezi cross to the airlock, Kanaya returns.  
* Dave and Kanaya cross to the airlock.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for a while. We have plans for Act 5, but it may be a while before we actually get around to writing it up.


End file.
